1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a wood material board hot-pressing device with (a) a primary circuit, which features a supply pipe for the discharging of hot heat transfer fluid from a heat generator and a return pipe for the supplying of cooled heat transfer fluid to the heat generator, (b) a secondary circuit, which features a pressing device for the compression of wood material boards, a supply channel for the supplying of heat transfer fluid to the pressing device and a return channel for the returning of cooled hear transfer fluid to the primary circuit, and (c) a controlling device which contains a control valve and is configured to control a flow of heat transfer fluid from the primary circuit to the secondary circuit, specifically from the supply pipe to the supply channel.
According to a second aspect, the invention refers to the operation process for such a wood material board hot-pressing device.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Such wood material board hot-pressing devices are used in order to produce by means of compression a wood material board from dried wood particles mixed with a glue. Such hot-pressing devices are set up to run continuously, i.e. they are continuously loaded with wood particles mixed with glue and produce a continuous flow of wood material boards.
Usually, wood material board hot-pressing devices are stopped only if a defect is present or if the device is to be readjusted to facilitate the production of wood material boards with different dimensions. With each restart there is a warm-up period in which no usable product is produced, only waste. If the pressing device is frequently restarted, this can thus lead to a substantial amount of waste.